xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blast
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Blast (Son Lie) *Nacionality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 19 years old *Birthday: November 3 *Occupation: Unknown *Height: 1.80 m *Weight: 70 kg *Blood type: O *Hobbies: Doing Music *Hates: Pasta Blast was a naughty guy from the very beginning and grew up to become an energetic young man that always catches the attention of the crowd. His family is of a high rank, so in addition of collecting sport cars, he spends most of his time with friends and playing music. His love for liberty is one of the most important things of him, as well as fighting. Blast’s cunning intelligence made him an excellent fighter, though he’s undisciplined and has never trained hard, but still his skills are extraordinary. Now he’s swinging to the Xuan Dou Tournament: "Go play, must be very interesting", he was not able to overcome his urge for fighting and even brought his friend Seal with him... 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Energy:' Fire *'Fighting Style:' Original *'Membership:' Unknown Blast is a skilled musician and has a natural talent for fighting. He's able to incorporate his guitar in his attacks and someway create fire to improve his special attacks. =Move List= ---- Command Moves *'Wedge Prick (楔刺): → B' Blast performs a quick turning kick aimed to the middle body of the opponent. Has a little start-up and very quick recovery time. You can cancel any normal attack into this, and in turn, you can cancel this command into any special or supermove. Special Moves *'Music From Paradise (弦外音绝): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Blast moves forward performing a flaming slash with his guitar. B version follows up this strike with a jump and an extra slash in midair, knocking the opponent down. D version performs as a follow up a shorter hop that includes an overhead fire slash, that will cause hard knockdown even if the opponent is crouching and blocking. *'Billow (淘天): → ↓ ↘ A / C' A perfect anti-air move. Blast rises in a jumping jab accompanied with spirals of flames. A version jumps lower, while C version reaches more height, but is easily punishable if it whiffs. Both versions score 3 hits when hitting a standing opponent in fully. *'Ecstasy Voice (醉音痴乐): (Near the opponent) ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → D' When done close to the opponent, Blast will perform an unlockable throw in which he will score a couple punches, ending in a rising jab that launches its adversary upwards. You can cancel this final strike with any kind of jump (short or superhop, regular jump or superjump) and follow up attacking. *'Soundproof (消声): ↓ ↘ → A / C (Hold)' Blast will turn to take his guitar out and start practicing a riff. A version will have Blast sliding forward and creating a little fiery shockwave as he scratches the string. C version will have Blast to slide on his knees instead, creating a sound wave that must be blocked low. Both of them cause knockdown when hitting an opponent. Holding on the punch button will delay the attack, granting Blast auto-defense in the process and increasing the attack distance, but the damage will be the same; after one second holding punch, the attack will launch automatically. It has slightly dangerous start-up and considerably recovery time. *'Broken Horn Strike (缺角之击): ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Blast hops forward and then descends surfing on his guitar, performing a diving strike on the opponent. It causes knockdown and hits overhead on crouching blocking opponents. Blast will jump back at the end of the move, so there's considerable recovery time. A version reaches half of the screen, while C version roughly three quarters. It can hit opponents in the groun *'Tremor (战栗): → ↓ ↘ B / D' Blast moves forward taking out his guitar and trying to hit his opponent twice. The move's only fully activated when it effectively hits the opponent. A version performs two simple fire slashes, the second one knocking the opponent away. With C version, if the first attack hits, it will instead make Blast halt, rise his guitar in one arm and spin it around on front of his face, dealing 11 hits and good damage. Super Moves *'RockRock!: ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Blast prepares and charges to attack his opponent. If it hits, he will perform a series of different punches and kicks, ending in a fiery punch that knocks the opponent away. A version reaches 3/4 screen, while C version travels the full screen. If the move is blocked, Blast will slow down to recover and it will be vulnerable to the opponent's attack. MAX version ends with Blast rising his guitar and spinning it around engulfed in fire, and end in a furious fire slash with his guitar that knocks the opponent away. Both A and C versions have the same reach than regular version of the super. Very good damage, and scores 31 hits total. *'Pause (休止符): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Blast grabs his guitar in one hand and prepares to slam the floor with it, knocking the opponent hard down when it hits. Works as an overhead strike. Good damage and can hit opponents in the ground. Very short distance (about 1/4 screen) and considerable start-up and recovery time, though. MAX version is very similar to the regular one. It deals two hits always, heightened damage but the start-up, distance, recovery time and everything else is virtually the same than the regular version, but the hitbox stays there for longer. It may hit opponents in the ground too. Hidden Esoteric *'Flame Break Dawn (烈炎破晓): (After “Pause”) ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← A + C' Unlike other Hidden Esoteric supers, this costs only 1 stock. This is done during or after Pause while the opponent is in the ground. Time will stop and the background will change into floating cubes. Blast will rise his hand and a pillar of flame will emerge under the opponent at his command. Deals regular damage and causes hard knockdown. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Blast_0d.jpg Blast_0.jpg Blast_1o.jpg Blast_60w_1220.jpg =External links= ---- *Blast's official profile page Category:Characters Category:Humans